


Guilty Pleasures

by taeminvevo (soliton), XLKSLBCCDTKS



Category: SHINee
Genre: All That Anal, Bottom Lee Taemin, Everyone Is Gay, Group Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Kibum is a Mom, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Vanilla Kink, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliton/pseuds/taeminvevo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLKSLBCCDTKS/pseuds/XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Everyone has their guilty pleasures.Taemin's are his Hyungs.None of the four will ever turn down showering with him, and when he's introduced to what they've been hiding from him, he wants to experience it with all of them, but what he doesn't realise is that feelings were hurt.





	1. 01001101

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said "Underage" but it's really not much, AU where Taemin is 17, Minho is 20, Onew is 21, and Key and Jonghyun are both 22 but Key is the oldest just for this fanfiction.

It was the 31st of October, a frigid Halloween. The SHINee boys had nothing planned and really didn't want to go out since they knew there would be fans creepily dressed as them, so they decided to introduce Taemin to horror movies.

The maknae was a little uneasy about it all, but Kibum promised to hug him the entire time and make sure he was okay.

"I can't let my little baby bear be sad, can I?" The mother figure had whispered, hugging Taemin close as the movie started.

They started with something easy, The Boy, but even that terrified Taemin. He didn't let it show, wanting his Hyungs to be proud of him.

By the end of the movie Minho's hand was throbbing due to how tightly Taemin had squeezed it out of fear.

 _You'd think he was going into labour,_ Minho thought, but said nothing.

-

"I'm proud of you, Taemin." Kibum smiled.  
"You handled your first horror movie really well, you're growing up so fast.."

Taemin forced a smile.  
"Thanks, Umma~!"

Key kissed Taemin's head with a yawn.  
"Come on, sweetheart, it's bedtime. I'll tuck you in and sing to you, okay?"

Taemin nodded, fake smile turning to a real one as Key carried him to the room he shared with Minho and laid him down on his bed as Minho laid in his own. 

Minho loved sharing a room with Taemin, he always heard Key sing Taemin to sleep and always got a kiss on the fore head and a "Sweet dreams, love" while Kibum was on his way out. He missed when he was still a teen and Key would sing to him and tuck him in. The other reason he loved sharing a room with Taemin? Because Taemin was there. He had been in love with Taemin ever since the group got together but he was too afraid to admit it because he thought Taemin was too young to understand love. Something about the beautiful boy was extremely childish, it always seemed unnatural. He was more childish than most other people, most people are looking for jobs and having sex by 17, Taemin hasn't even heard of sex and if he had a job he'd probably cry the first time he messed something up. But he was sexy with it at the same time, like when he sits on their laps or moans while he's eating food he likes, and that damned lip bite he does. A simple nervous habit managed to get Minho so hard but he never let any of the other members know about it, terrified they'd make fun of him.

He hadn't noticed he'd been thinking so hard until he felt soft lips pressed to his head.

"Sweet dreams, love." Kibum said softly, and Taemin heard Minho return it with a smile in his voice before the door shut softly.

Minho was almost asleep when he heard a small, whispering voice, and it sounded terrified.

"H-Hyung, can I sleep in your bed with you? A-And can we leave the light on for a little bit?"

Minho turned on his lamp, looking over at Taemin with a small smile.  
"Of course, Minnie." He said softly, scooting over to make room for the maknae.

Within seconds Taemin had rushed over to Minho's bed, and Minho gave a small laugh as he realised Taemin was in baby blue dragon pajamas.

Taemin huffed, hugging him and nuzzling into his chest.  
"It isn't funny.." He mumbled.

"I was laughing at your pajamas.. What did you think I was laughing at, you being scared by the movie?"

"I-I wasn't scared by it, I just wanted to snuggle!" The younger was quick to exclaim.

Minho raised a brow.  
"With the lights on?"

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to kiss you, too, and I can't do that with no light!"

The older went silent, body tensing.  
"Y-You what?"

Taemin blushed darkly, as he had not been thinking when he said it. He'd never admit it, but Minho was his favorite Hyung of four, even over Key. He got up, tears in his eyes.  
"N-Nothing, I'm sorry, I'll go sleep with Key.." He squeaked, running out of the room.

Minho sighed, rubbing his face.  _  
__Should have just kissed him. Should have claimed him, right here right now. You're a dumbass, Minho._

-

Key was nearly asleep when there was a little knock on his door. He was slightly surprised to find Taemin at his door when he opened it.  
"I thought you were asleep, Taemin! Are you okay, did you have another nightmare?"

Taemin shook his head.  
"No, I'm okay, but.. Can I sleep in your room tonight, Hyung?"

Key nodded.  
"Of course, love. Movie scare you?"

Not wanting a repeat of what happened with Minho, Taemin looked down, rubbing his arm and nodding.  
"I really tried not to be afraid, I really did.. I just wanted you all to be proud of me.."

The oldest gave a pout, hugging his young Taemin close.  
"Taemin, you never have to fake anything for us. You're sweating, let's go get you a shower." He said softly, starting to lead Taemin to the bathroom when the younger stopped in front of Jonghyun and Onew's room.

"Wait, I wanna ask Jonghyun if he wants to come with, he said earlier that he wants to take a shower with me!" He exclaimed softly, seeming oblivious to the grunts and moans coming from inside the door.

Key couldn't stop Taemin before he opened the door, but the other luckily froze before he went in any further. He bit his lip, nervous as to how the young boy would react to such actions.

All Taemin saw were two silhouettes, and as Taemin's eyes adjusted to the dark he recognised that one was Onew and the other was Jonghyun. Confusion crossed his face when he saw that Onew was on his hands and knees while Jonghyun was on his knees but his hands were on Onew's hips, and he couldn't tell why he had his length inside Onew's ass, or why Onew seemed to be enjoying it so much. Loud moans left both males' mouths, and Onew's consisted of "Fuck, you're so big.." and "Faster, there!". Suddenly the both of them gave much louder moans, Onew screaming "Oppa!" as Jonghyun all but collapsed on him, and Taemin saw some liquid leaving Onew's length, but Key quickly pulled Taemin away and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Umma, what were they doing it? Why was Jonghyun putting his p-"

"I understand where you're going, but before you say 'pee-pee', you're growing up now, it's now called a cock or a dick." Key sighed, pulling Taemin into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

Taemin hesitated.  
"But those are bad words.."

Key sighed again.  
"Just.. Not anymore, you can cuss, as long as you don't say anything bad to your Hyungs.." 

"Okay, um.. Why was Jonghyun putting his d-dick in Onew's, um.. ass? Why did they sound like they were eating really good food? Why did Onew call Jonghyun big when he's shorter than me even though I'm younger? Why did Onew call Jonghyun Oppa when he's older than Jonghyun and a guy? Why did Onew pee? Why did you pull me out? How come I've never seen that before?"

"Slow down, Taemi-"

"Why is my dick hard?!" Taemin exclaimed.  
"I-Is it infected?! Am I going to die?! Help me, Umma, I'm scared!" He broke out crying, hugging Key.

"Sweetie, it isn't that difficult, just.." Key sighed, clenching his eyes shut.  
"Sit down on the toilet seat and don't tell your Hyungs anything that happened in here.. Don't even tell them you saw Jonghyun and Onew.."

Taemin gave a small confused nod, sitting on the toilet seat obediently as Key started running the water.

Key got on his knees, slowly and gently pulling Taemin's pants and underwear down. He was a lot bigger than you'd expect, and Key was slightly shocked.  
"Do you want me to make it go away, love?"

Taemin nodded eagerly.  
"A-Are you going to bite it off? M-Make it quick, please.."

"Just trust me sweetheart.. This isn't something I want to do often. No offense, but it's just that.. I see you as a son and this is kind of weird.. Tomorrow morning I'll teach you how to get rid of it on your own."

The younger whimpered, nodding and covering his eyes. Before long his eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, feeling his length being put into an unimaginably hot space.   
"U-Umma~" He tried to ask, but it turned into a moan. He looked down and saw his Hyung with his length inside his mouth, and he was starting to bob his head, earning more and more moans from Taemin.

Before 2 minutes had even passed, Taemin was trying to pull Key off, whimpering and whining as his moaning got more frequent and he couldn't help but buck up into his mouth.  
"H-Hyung, no, i-it feels like I'm going to pee-!" Key didn't seem to care that Taemin couldn't hold back, but the younger was surprised to see a white, sticky substance drip from his mouth.

"K-Key Hyung?" Taemin whispered, panting and blushing.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Key mumbled, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry.." Taemin whispered, embarassed to have done that in Key's mouth.

"It's alright love." Key smiled, washing Taemin off before carrying him to his bed and lying down with him.

"Oh, let's go get your Teddy! You can't sleep without him!" 

"N-No, I don't want my Teddy!"

Key pouted.  
"I'll go get him for you.."

Taemin shook his head and whimpered, but Key had already left. He crawled out of the bed and hid underneath it, starting to whimper and shake in fear.

Kibum came back with Taemin's stuffed hamster which he named Teddy, and never slept without.  
"Taemin?"

"No, it's gonna kill us in our sleep!"

Key sighed.  
"Taemin, you've had it for 10 years. Has it ever harmed you or anyone else?"

"N-No.."

"Come out from under the bed, Min.."

Taemin slowly peaked out, and Kibum poked him in the nose with the hamster as if it was giving Taemin a kiss. The younger giggled.  
"I guess he really isn't scary.."

Kibum smiled.  
"Come on, love, it's past your bed time."

"But first, what's this?" Taemin pulled out a vibrator from underneath the bed.

"I'll explain that next chapter."

"You mean tomorrow?"

Key smiled.  
"Sure, sweetie. Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Key broke the fourth wall but it isn't like he knows it's a story or anything, I'm just going to do this every so often.


	2. 01001010

The next day was a long day of training and exercise. By the end, Taemin's body hurt and he was sweating a river, and Key insisted that he sat down. When he said he was fine, Minho picked him up like a baby and carried him out to the van.

"Minho, seriously, I'm fine, I can walk.." Taemin pouted tiredly.

"No, you're shaking. You need to rest, you're the hardest working member of all of us."

Taemin looked down, resting his head on Minho's shoulder.  
"I just want you all to be proud of me.."

"We already are proud of you, Taemin. Slow down, or you'll work yourself to death." Minho whispered, sitting in the van with the others, but as soon as he sat Taemin crawled off of him. He frowned.  
_Of course, he'll go to Key.._ , he thought to himself, but after a few moments he realised there was a slight weight on his thighs. He looked down and smiled, realising the younger had gone to sleep with his head on his lap. Minho gently pet the younger's hair, smiling to himself.

"Yah, Minho, get his feet off me!" Jonghyun laughed, though Minho didn't look up from the precious boy.

_God, he's beautiful.. I wish you were mine, Taemin, but I guess you're Key's.._

"Minho, Taemin isn't 'mine'." Key said softly, looking slightly afraid that the others had heard them the previous night.

"W-What?"

"You just said 'I guess you're Key's'.."

Minho's heart clenched, and he was glad Taemin was asleep. They knew.  
"I-I d-didn't.. I-I don't m-mean.. I-I'm sorry, don't laugh at me! I-I'll forget about it, I promise!" He exclaimed, looking down and shutting his eyes tight, trying not to cry in front of the other members.

The others were shocked from Minho's sudden weakness. Normally he was the intimidating one they all looked up to, now he seemed smaller than Taemin.

"Minho, we aren't going to laugh, this is awesome! I'm glad you finally realised you two were made for each other!" Onew giggled, patting Minho's shoulder.

Minho smiled.  
"R-Really?"

The whole group, other than Taemin, started nodding and happily chatting about how cute the two would be together until Taemin started waking up.

"Shh, I-I don't want him to know yet.." 

And with that the others obediently went quiet, pretending to have been discussing the new debut they were planning.

"Are you awake, Dongsaeng?" Minho whispered softly, smiling.

Taemin gave a little nod, yawning.

"Taemin-ah, do you want to shower with me when we get back?" Jonghyun asked softly, looking over at the just-woken maknae.

"Actually, Jonghyun Hyung, is it okay if I shower with Minho Hyung?"

Minho felt his entire face get warm and he looked over at Jonghyun with slightly pleading eyes.

Jonghyun nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah, yeah, but I get to shower with you tomorrow~"

Taemin smiled, sitting up as they had reached the house.  
"Thank you, Jjongie!" He giggled, happily running inside. He ran straight to the bathroom, turning on the water so it was nice and warm, and putting in the drain plug as he was too tired to stand for a shower.

Minho chased after Taemin, and when he stepped into the bathroom he felt his face get hot as he saw a naked Taemin step into the hot, steamy water and release a moan from how good the hot water felt on his bare skin.

"Minnie Hyung! I hope a bath is okay!" Taemin smiled innocently, somehow making himself even sexier.

Minho nodded, undressing himself and getting in with Taemin, who immediately moved to sit on his lap.  
"T-Tae?"

Taemin giggled.  
"Yeah, Hyung?" He asked softly, smiling and starting to scrub Minho's thighs.

Minho groaned.  
"You're doing this on purpose.."

"I'm doing what, Hyung?" Taemin grinned.

Minho whined, sitting back.   
"Torturing me.."

Taemin smiled, moving to lay on top of Minho with their chests together.  
"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to kiss you.."

Minho's heart began to race as he held Taemin close.  
"Then do it."

Within moments, Minho found his lips pressed to Taemin's soft, pink lips pressed to his. He kissed back in shock.

-

How did Taemin end up on the bathroom floor with Minho in between his legs?

Taemin couldn't be able to answer that for you. All he knew right now was that he was the tallest member, and he had the biggest member. It was larger than any of the toys Key had gifted to him in secret, and he knew he was being ripped open but he loved everything about it.

"F-F-ck, go faster! THERE! Please!" Taemin held Minho close, releasing moans and whines as his sweet spot was hit numerous times, before he felt himself being filled even more by the other's discharge, and this sent him over the edge as well. He panted as Minho collapsed on top of him.

"T-That was amazing, Taemin, I didn't know you were so good at that.."

Taemin nodded, smiling and giving him a small peck.  
"Don't tell our Hyungs, though, it might make it out to the public and we could get in huge trouble.."

Minho nodded, kissing his head.  
"Of course."

-

The next day Taemin found himself slammed against the bathroom wall again by Jonghyun, though this time it was much rougher and kinkier.

"I know you saw me and Onew Hyung. You liked it, didn't you?"

Taemin nodded submissively, whimpering and purring as he rubbed his -ss against the other's hips.

This time, Jonghyun f-cked him roughly with the handle of a scrubbing brush, like you would use to clean your back.

He came to this, and only this, and the next day he topped to Onew.

He was taught this was okay, but no one knew. The next day, he got the worst punishment he could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story but I rembered I have a XiuHun story on WattPad in case any of you want to read it. It's called "Why Would A Dead Boy Lie? (XIUHUN)" and it's about the wolf era, but it takes a dark turn. Xiumin gets too stressed, and Sehun loses his best friend.
> 
> WattPad is restricted on my computer but if one of you could somehow send me the text, I could continue it. Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/107593134-why-would-a-dead-boy-lie-xiuhun


	3. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is angst  
> not smut  
> Sorry if it disappoints you guys  
> There will be more smut, I promise

The day after Taemin had showered with Onew, SHINee had to go to an interview on live TV.

They were asked a lot of typical questions, but one extremely personal question changed everything.

"Who has the biggest d-ck out of the five of you?"

Taemin was the first to answer.  
"I shower with all 4 of my Hyungs, and Minho has the biggest."

"Can you list them from smallest to biggest, Taemin?"

"Uh.. I'd say, Key, Me, Jonghyun, then Minho.. I don't know about Onew, though. I haven't showered with him quite as often."

Key pouted.  
"I do not have the smallest!" He whined, making the other four laugh.

 _How does Taemin know that? It's common knowledge among us that I have the biggest but Key, Onew, and Jonghyun are pretty close.. And why wouldn't he know Onew? I've kept track of how many times he showers with who and he's showered with Onew the most.. Unless, unless he had sex with them all.._   _That would also explain why he doesn't know the size of Onew, because Onew wouldn't top for his life.._  Minho looked down, all his hopes crumbling around him as he realised the terrible truth.  
_Taemin didn't do that with me because he loves me, I just happened to be the one he showered with that day! That's why he didn't want me to tell anyone!_

"Minho, are you alright?" The MC asked for the 4th time.

Minho gave a small nod.  
"Taemin, can I speak to you alone?"

Taemin nodded, and the two excused themselves before going offstage.

The other three carried on with the interview for a couple moments until they heard Minho screaming something that sounded like "slut". Their attention was grabbed and they rushed back to the other two.

Minho had been crying, as well as Taemin, but Taemin looked weak and guilty while Minho was angry.  
"I thought I meant something to you, Taemin! I thought you loved me back but I only got played! But you probably don't care, as long as you got f-cked as much as your stupid little -ss could handle!"

"Minho, calm down, I'm sure he didn't-"

"No, Key, he played each and every one of us! Go on, Taemin, tell them what you did."

Taemin released a sob and explained everything, about how he got a blowjob from Key, about how he was f-cked hard by Minho, about how he came to a brush with Jonghyun, and how he did Onew against a wall just the afternoon before. He was looking down, ashamed of himself like a guilty puppy.

"All four of you knew I loved Taemin and you all f-cked him anyway! I can't believe you all! And you, Taemin, you lied to me.. You lied to all of us. I can't believe.. Any of this, actually." Minho sighed, grabbing his coat and just walking out.

"Onew, you cheated on me with him?!" Jonghyun exclaimed, hurt.

"You did first!" Onew pouted.

"At least I used something else just to pleasure him, I didn't take the kid's d-ck up my -ss!" Jonghyun shouted as if Taemin wasn't there.

"Maybe we're done then!"

"Fine!" Jonghyun exclaimed angrily, and the two stormed out different exits.

Taemin let himself fall to the floor, breaking down in sobs.  
"This is all my fault! Why do I have to be such a slut?!"

Key sighed, getting down and hugging Taemin.  
"Taemin, baby, I'm sorry. I was the one who taught you this all was okay.. Let's just go home, and we can snuggle and forget about all of this, okay?"

The younger gave a tiny nod, sniffling as he was picked up by Key and delicately carried outside, though Key noticed as soon as they got in the car, Taemin didn't sit on his lap like normal, in fact he went back to the back seat and curled up on the three seats.

Kay sighed, picking him up and holding him like a baby as he sat in the back window seat.

"Why do you still love me, Key?"

Key frowned, heart breaking at his baby's broken voice.  
"Because, Taemin, I'll always love you no matter what."

"Onew and Jonghyun broke up because of me.. I feel terrible.."

"Taemin, their relationship was already crumbling. In the past month, Jonghyun cheated on Onew a total of 25 times, that I know of. He was planning to break up with Onew but didn't want to ruin the group."

Taemin frowned deeply, nuzzling into Key's chest.  
"I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"It's okay, Taemin, it's okay." Key picked Taemin up as the van parked, carrying him inside.

Minho was already in there, but not bright and cheery like normal. No emotion except anger showed on his face, and he had two suitcases filled with clothes and belongings in his hands as he was going to the door.

"Minho, wait!" Taemin exclaimed, jumping down and running to Minho, but was surprised by the reaction. Minho grabbed him by the throat, silently pinning him against the wall by it without looking at him.

Key's eyes widened as he saw Taemin being lifted off the ground by Minho's strong hand, as the younger struggled to get out of his grasp, unable to breathe.

"Let him go!" Key screamed, trying to pull Minho away without hurting Taemin.

Still without looking up, Minho shoved Taemin behind him, not caring when he heard a scream of pain from the younger. He just walked outside, calmly leaving.

"Taemin!" Key screamed, running to his young child's side and pulling the screaming boy's hand away from his eye. He released a loud gasp.

A long cut much like you would find in Science Fiction movies was across Taemin's eye.

"C-Come on, we need to get you to the hospital!" Key exclaimed, picking Taemin up and running him outside, driving him to the hospital.

-

They did work on his eye, stitched up the cut skin, and sent Taemin home.

However, that night, Taemin escaped Key's arms while the other was asleep.

"P-Please look everywhere for him.." Key begged Suho over the phone as he drove around the next morning, desprately looking for his young son.

"I will. Did you check the house he used to live in?" Suho asked softly.

"I didn't! Suho, you're a genius!" Key immediately rerouted to the house Taemin lived in alone before Key found him and took him in.

The call ended as Key pulled up, and he inhaled sharply in fear. 

It was a large house, and an old one. It hadn't been legally owned since Taemin's parents died when he was 5.

Key smiled sadly at the memory of when he first saw this house.

_Kibum had been on his way home when a certain group caught his eye._

_2 guys Key's age, 18, were huddled around a small 12-year-old boy._

_"Get away from him!" Key ran over, beating the two older guys senseless until they ran.  
"You okay?" He helped the boy up, who only nodded._

_"Yeah.. I-I'm Taemin.."  
_

_"I'm Key." Kibum smiled and walked Taemin home. They came to an old, dark, beaten down house.  
"This it? Where are your parents?"_

_"They.. They were in a car accident when I was 5.."_

_"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I'll tell you what. I just got a new house with me and 3 of my friends, Minho, Jonghyun, and Onew. Go inside and get all your stuff, I'll go get my car, come pick you up, and you can come live with me."_

_"R-Really?" Taemin's face lit up. He ran inside as soon as Key nodded._

_Key chuckled.  
"Cutie."_

Key bit his lip and got out of the car, going up to the door and going inside. He found Taemin curled up on the dirty floor, his old blanket wrapped around him. Key recognised it as the blanket he had taken with him, which was the only one of his belongings he brought when he moved in. It was in surprisingly good shape, and fluffy as ever.

"Taemin!" He shook the boy awake worriedly.

"Go away, Kibum." Taemin deadpanned, getting up only to go into another room and lock the door.  
"I'm not leaving."

"Taemin, plea-"

Taemin opened the door, looking Key straight in the eyes.  
"Get! OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Key felt his heart snap in two as he shrunk back. He ran out of the room and to his car, having a breakdown.  
"Take care of yourself, Taeminnie.."


	4. A/N

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13059975


	5. A/N

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

**I will be taking this story down soon.  But, I won't take it down completely.  
I'm looking for someone who's read the whole story to continue it. You can make the story as long as you like, so long as you follow the basic storyline I will tell the new author.**

**-Dibidibidis,**

**Gay Trash Jackson**

**Okay so I'll still be writing it but if it works out the way I think it will then taeminvevo (solition) will also be writing it**

**-Dibidibidis,**

**Gay Trash Jackson**


End file.
